Confessions of an Archangel
by SarahBRogers
Summary: Losing a loved one is indescribably painful and heartbreaking. Maybe not as much as losing a loved one that never even had a clue that you were in love with them. A Sabriel fic.


Confessions of an Archangel

 **Hello everyone! This is my first fic that I've written and I'm excited to share it with all of you! This is only the first part of the story and I'll be updating as much as I can and as often as I can. And if you see any mistakes in the writing please let me know! I don't own any of the characters mentioned, however if I did I would probably treat them better ;). Anyways, on to the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Sammy_...

Never could a single word evoke so much emotion out of him than that name. So many numerous and powerful emotions. It really was a miracle that he didn't choke on them all and fall where he stood, right then and there. Although...the Angels of heaven had always liked to believe that the archangels could _never_ fall and had even drilled the idea into his mind. _Though they never said anything about falling for a_ ** _mortal_** , thought Gabriel bitterly. He was currently sitting across from the very person his thoughts resided with. Gabriel and Sam were sitting in a tiny diner in a quaint, little town in Wyoming. They had traveled all the way to the middle of nowhere for a hunt. Possibly a Wendigo, or (heaven forbid) _two_ Wendigoes. They'd both spent the day tromping around the forest and trying to track the thing (things?) down. They hadn't found a single clue and the duo finally called it quits after Sam suggested it a few hours into the search. (Unbeknownst to Gabriel, Sam saw how beat Gabriel looked. The nest of vampires they had taken out only yesterday had finally caught up with him.) Now here they were, sitting in the diner silently pondering the hunt at hand. Then Sam cleared his throat softly as Gabriel flooded his powdered sugar pancakes with strawberry syrup. Gabe stopped preparing his heart attack of a breakfast and looked up at Sam, eyebrows raised. "Yes?" Gabe was suddenly very tempted to look anywhere else other than Sam's eyes, it was far too easy to zone out and get lost there while looking into those hazel pools. Instead, Gabe kept his eyes on Sam, silently prompting him to speak. Sam looked at Gabe and then down to the plate in front of him. "Really?" He gestured towards the red, sticky mess upon the plate. Gabe immediately plastered a charming smirk on his face and began fluttering his eyelashes. "What do you mean, Sammy?" His voice dripped with amusement that couldn't possibly be concealed by the mock innocence Gabe tried to portray. (It really wasn't a voice that suited Gabriel. He really only specialized in smugness and sass.) Sam only replied with a chuckle at the all too familiar behavior. Gabriel's smirk faltered slightly as a beautiful smile graced Sam's lips. Still smiling gaily Sam asked, "Are you asking for heart problems?" Gabriel was now truly smiling at this point, and his smile only grew brighter. Sam could see that the smile was genuine and the happiness Gabe must've been feeling reached his eyes. Sam felt something flutter inside of him for a moment, but before he could identify the sensation, it was gone. "Well, I bet this certainly tastes a helluva lot better than the rabbit food you're currently eating. This was supposed to be breakfast for dinner, so who the hell eats salad for breakfast?"

"Salad is a dinner food which makes sense because it's actually dinner time, Gabe." Gabriel shuddered slightly at the sound of his nickname. He couldn't help but marvel at the way his name sounded when Sam said it. Almost as if...he was really important. Ugh, how horribly sappy he was becoming. Gag. Gabe had to take a moment to focus on Sam once more before answering. "It's breakfast for dinner, _Sam_. You're such a spoil sport." Gabe put extra emphasis on the way he said Sam's name. "It's-oh, never mind." Sam dropped his gaze and picked up his coffee mug. " _It's Sammy_ ," was what he had intended to say, but he had stopped himself quickly. Sam was quite surprised when he found himself almost correcting him. He'd never corrected someone like that before. The only person who was allowed to call him Sammy was Dean. Until...well, until Gabe had come along. Yet, it felt _wrong_ when Gabriel called him Sam. Sam quickly hid his confusion and glanced back up at Gabe. "I may be a spoil sport, but at least I won't be getting diabetes any time soon." He said this with a bit of a twinkle in his eyes. Gabriel found that he liked it when Sam's eyes did that, it was quite beautiful and it reminded him of- what in his father's name? Gabe mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts and desperately tried to slow his racing heart. He wasn't supposed to have these thoughts...and about _Sam_? You've got to be kidding. He's never even felt this way for _anyone_ else before. Wait...he'd never felt this...unit Sam? It jolted him to realize he'd really never felt much of anything until he's met Sam. And if he had felt something for someone before, it was nowhere _near_ the extent of feelings Gabe held for Sam. He'd never felt as extremely giddy or happy around anyone else other than Sam. It was practically the equivalent to being a middle school girl with a crush. Only one problem, this wasn't a little school girl, this was _Gabriel_. Gabriel, the awe inspiring, ruthless, all powerful, archangel of the _Lord himself._ No one he'd had ever been with before had quite disheveled him like this before. Of course Gabriel had his share of relationships before, but Sam seemed to be something else entirely. Besides, Gabriel hadn't even been on a date in at least a few centuries...Oh, hell. Why was he thinking this way?! Thinking about _Sam_ and _relationships?_? They were two _vastly_ different subjects and should by no means ever overlap with one another. Yet...he and Sam had developed a quite different relationship compared to the past as of late. He _had_ put Sam through a living hell at the Mystery Spot, humiliated both Sam and Dean plenty of times, and had all around deliberately meddled with everyone's feelings. And yet Sam was still here, with him. A pang of guilt reverberated through Gabe at that thought. He'd put Sam through so much, but Sam had come back and had even become Gabe's friend. He really didn't deserve Sam, either as a friend or anything more than that. Gabe must have let some of his internal conflict show because the smile had fallen from Sam's face and was replaced by a look of concern. "Gabe? Are you okay, man?" Despite Gabriel's best efforts, he simply couldn't purge or repress the warm feeling he got when Sam looked so concerned for him, like he truly cared. "Yeah, Sammy. I'm a-okay." He flashed his winning grin in an attempt to ease Sam's worry and to soothe his own trepidation over his feelings. Sam's frown only deepened at the poor response, but nevertheless he didn't pry any further. Gabe and Sam finished their dinner (breakfast?) in a comfortable silence as the feelings from a moment before had passed. The silence was only punctuated when a few questions were discussed of the Wendigo. However, throughout the rest of the meal and as they left the diner, Gabriel never noticed the concerned glances that Sam kept giving. He still kept looking over towards his angel even as they drove back to their cheap motel room. Once they were there, they settled down and rested themselves for the inevitable hunt that would come tomorrow.

 **Thanks so much for reading, guys! I hope you all enjoyed that first bit. I'll be posting more soon! Please comment and/or review! On another note, I also enjoy receiving prompts... :)**


End file.
